


[Evanstan/pwp完結] Happy 10th anniversary

by on_nine_jai



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, bottom!Sebastian, top!Chris
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_nine_jai/pseuds/on_nine_jai
Summary: [Evanstan/pwp]Happy 10th anniversary2010年4月2日是官方公佈美國隊長演員的日子2014年4月2日是桃包到紐約交易所宣傳美隊22020年4月2日是桃包認識10周年所以有這個腦洞去紀念這一日!因為疫情的關係，大部分的人都沒有辦法外出，所以他們只應透過手機短訊/電話來表達對對方的思念phone ! sex有OOC
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 6





	[Evanstan/pwp完結] Happy 10th anniversary

因為疫情的關係跟很多人一樣無法出外的sebastian，由於家裡只有他一人，每天除了健身、打掃、吃飯，就是看手機的社交平台去渡過每個沉悶的一天。

"嗄..." 剛剛做完運動滿頭大汗的sebastian看看掛在牆上的電子鐘顯示為下午六時正。 sebastian嘆了口氣，距離每天跟chris的約會時間的十一時正距離還有很久的時間。不是說現在不能打電話給chris，他們時時刻刻都在用訊息對話，只是chris在他波士頓的老家跟侄子們一起居住，侄子們十分喜歡chris，經常都嚷着要chris陪自己玩，所以要到了晚上的時間才能有跟他獨處的時間。

sebastian站起來伸展筋骨後便走到浴室洗澡，換過一身乾爽潔淨的家居服後，他躺在舒適的沙發上開始拿出手機看社交平台。有網癮少年的稱號的sebastian，每當他打開社交平台他可以專注看手機超過兩小時，平常的話只要被chris發現的話一家會責罵他要讓雙眼適當休息，不過現在沒有人能夠阻礙他要持續玩手機的計劃。sebastian不禁笑出來，他看社交平台上一個又一個的帖子都在播放人們在家中快要被迫瘋而需要自找娛樂的片段。人們被迫留在家中快要變得瘋癲的樣子，而發現自己原來也是其中一員時令sebastian哭笑不得，不過他也同樣快要被迫瘋，他已經差不多兩個月沒有見過chris，雖然他們每天都透過視訊見面，再者跟他們忙碌時比較下，兩個月的時間也真的不算長，忙碌時連休息的時間都不足夠更別說去想其他事情，現在卻因為在家中真的太空閒，腦袋就騰出更多時間去想念對方。

"chris！！！我真的很想念你啊！" sebastian在寧靜的屋子裡大叫

說過後，sebastian繼續不停刷新社交平台的頁面，頁面刷新的圖示不停更新，內容卻沒有任何更新，即使再向上向下刷內容亦不變，他感嘆着此刻連他最愛的社交平台也沒法幫他消磨無聊的時間。不過作為網癮少年的他當然不會那麼輕易就放棄他最愛的手機，他開始去瀏覽自己曾經發過的帖子，慢慢回味每一個值得他用帖子記念的回憶，跟親友們的合照，日常的自拍或是風景照，還有發帖感謝拍戲時的共事的演員還有導演們。

不知不覺間原來他已經發過二百多個帖子，他的手已經拉到畫面最底了，手機螢幕顯示着sebastian使用instagram時第一個發的帖子，帖子的圖片是他跟chris在美國紐約交易所的合照，同時亦是唯一一張他放他們的合照在他的社交平台。2014年4月2日。這一天對於他而言非常難忘，他不會忘記那天chris對自己說過的每一句說話，每一個動作，每一個表情。那一天他們仍然處於曖昧的關係，想起那天chris對住自己羞澀的模樣，跟現在的反差對比，sebastian都會忍不住笑出來。

只有chris在自己身邊的每一刻都是最難忘的。

4月2日，這一日對於他們來說是有特別的意義。2010年4月2日，就是官方公佈美國隊長角色演員的日子，倘若沒有這一天的來臨，他們亦無法認識，無法合作，之後亦無法在一起。最初還是寂寂無名的他，根本沒有人認識自己，就算獲得宣傳的機會，記者亦不會記得或者訪問自己，卻因為一個機會下自己能夠參與美國隊長的演出，出演美國隊長的好友，認識了當時已經很出名的chris，自己亦因此有機會讓別人認識，也得到更多演出的機會。sebastian覺得自己一輩子的幸運都用在認識chris身上，最初的寂寂無名，到現在開始得到更多人的注視，對方總會時時刻刻陪伴着自己渡過一個又一個低谷，陪伴自己成長，讓亳不起眼的Sebastian．Stan可以從路人，慢慢出演配角，接着還獲得男主角演出的機會。

"原來已經過了十年了。" sebastian感嘆，歲月不饒人，不知不覺間距離他們剛認識已經過了十年，感覺真的很漫長，他們經歷過各種吵架分手和好復合，傳媒公關緋聞的壓力，他們都一同面對，最終他們都能在一起。

"chris,多謝你的陪伴。請以後繼續多多指教。" sebastian自言自語

突然手機彈出短訊的通知，看到短訊來自chris後sebastian馬上點開，

"seb，在想我嗎😘😘？"  
"為什麼你會知道，難道你在監視我嗎😒？"

"因為我同樣在想你，我很掛念你😢"  
"我很後悔沒有在你家安裝監視器...我現在很想看着你😭😭"

chris總是很喜歡在跟自己的對話裡面加入大量的表情，加上平常chris像汪汪一樣對住自己撒嬌的模樣，每當想到chris跟平時對着別人跟自己時的反差，sebastian總是忍不住笑，他很想讓別人看到chris的反差，但同時他亦很高興只有自己才能看到chris的這可愛般的模樣。

"我也很想你😳"  
"chris，你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？" sebastian打字的速度越來越快，幾乎就是秒回對方  
"???"  
"就給你一個機會去猜猜吧!"  
"那...猜中的話會有獎勵嗎？😳"  
"你總是這樣的..😒，不過好吧，要這樣才會有想猜的衝勁。"  
"那...任何獎勵都可以嗎？😳😳😳"  
"你能猜中才算，要是我能力範圍可以的話也行。"  
"😚"  
"想到答案了嗎？"  
"愚人節之後的一天？"  
"...."  
"那....是你發現了嗎....我隱瞞你..我跟scott兩人去了你最喜歡的餐廳吃pizza嗎😥？ "  
"你.......😶" sebastian很不高興，即使他為了獵冬劇保持身型而一直要忍住節制自己的飲食，但是他們隱瞞自己去自己最愛的餐廳吃自己最愛的pizza也太過份了吧！再者他說過會陪伴我一同不吃喜歡的食物直至拍攝完畢。

" seb...你聽我說...."  
"😡"  
"我真的不是有心隱瞞你，我只是看到你日常為節制自己飲食已經很辛苦所以才...."

sebastian已讀不回，可見一向喜歡吃東西又是易瘦體質的sebastian為了保持健碩的身型下了多少苦，因為疲情的關係即使不用拍攝但在家中更需要"無了期"的繼續節食，所以聽到了chris的說話他真的生氣了。

"鈴...鈴" 手機隨即響起，sebastian掛了電話。不久，電話再次響起，他再次掛線，接着用力把手機拋在沙發上。然而他的電話仍然繼續響起，持續不斷吵耳的鈴聲令sebastian的心情更差，不過最終他也接通了chris給自己的來電。  
"喂"  
"seb，你終於聽電話了。"  
"廢話少說。有什麼東西想說就快說。我可是很忙的。" sebastian聽到chris的聲音後，被對方的聲音心情平伏了不少，不過他表面仍然嘴硬回應對方

"seb..對不起。我不是故意的，我就是不想你聽到後生氣，不高興。" 只聽對方的語氣，sebastian便能輕易猜到對方一定是汪汪般無辜眼神的模樣，然而他仍然沉默着

"seb，聽我說。那天是因為跟scott吵架，他嚷着，所以為了道歉我才帶他去餐廳吃pizza。"  
"對不起。我再沒有任何事隱瞞你了。"  
"原諒我好嗎？"chris的聲線變得更着急

"嗯.." 因為對方的話語早以變得心軟的sebastian待了一會才回應  
"seb..你剛剛問我的問題，你問我知不知道4月2日是什麼日子？你知道嗎...有你在身邊的每一天，無論發生什麼事情我也不會忘記，再者這一天對我來說是太重要了。2010年4月2日是官方公佈美國隊長角色演員的日子，那時我才剛剛認識你。接着2014年4月2日，我們為了隊2的宣傳到了紐約交易所敲鐘，還處於曖昧時期的我們，當時因為我害怕被你拒絕而遲遲未有去跟你表白，那天也是你第一次去敲鐘，你還以為敲起鐘聲後四周會跟華爾街之狼般會有彩帶噴出，你當時期待着的反應真的太可愛了。之後我才鼓起勇氣跟你表白，然後我們就開始了。曾經的我們一同面對各種工作上的起伏，大眾傳媒的壓力，經歷過分開以及復合，以及那些不想再提起的公關的事情，各種高興不高興的事情，我們都一同經歷過直到現在。十年的時間真的不容易，我們都在工作上都有所成長，而且還走往更遠更分歧的路，但時間讓我們最終都能走在一起，這看似很長但其實不是，我們仍然有很多挑戰，很漫長的路要一起面對以及走下去，對於我們來說仍然有一個、二個、五個、十個、無數的十年在等待我們。未來的事我不知道，我只知道唯一的事情是我握着的這隻手，無論面前的路有多艱辛，我也永遠都不會放開，我會握着你的手一起走往未來。"

"seb，我愛你。"

"chris....我也愛你。" chris的話語感動了sebastian，他也不知道未來的路會是怎樣，但他會握着對方的手，走過一個又一個的難關，走往更漫長的道路，只屬於他們的未來。

"那...你真的原諒我了嗎？" chris的語氣再次變得撒嬌  
"對，但再沒有下次。"  
"好的。下次你要痛苦的忍耐着，因為我會把外賣放在你面前然後把你最愛的食物全都吃掉。"  
"CHRIS!!!"  
"開玩笑啦。" 兩人說過後都忍不住大笑起來

"吶，sebby！你說過我猜中的話會獎勵我什麼也可以，真的嗎？"  
"對啦，你想好要什麼了嗎？"  
"真的不能拒絕反口呀！"  
"知道啦，你到底想我怎樣。"  
"seb，我們phone sex好嗎？"  
"吓！？" sebastian頭腦一片空白，無法說出更多話語  
"我知道我們每天都用視訊見面，但我真的很想念你，我們已經兩個月沒見面了，我想你想到快要發瘋！"  
"我也是..但是這也太羞恥了吧..."  
"我很想念對住我說想要更多的你的模樣，快要射時你的模樣，高潮時你喘息的模樣，你的喘息、你的呻吟，你的一切一切，我都很想念。"  
"不要再說，很害羞了啦。"  
"seb,please…."  
"你隻色鬼...侄子們呢？他們也在家吧！所以還是不要了。"  
"這不用擔心，我已經叫親愛的老弟還有dodger去陪他們去玩，現在我能在房間裡跟你享受獨處的時光。"

"你真的是...."  
"美國隊長從來都是一個有計劃，有準備的人。"  
"你根本就只是隻色鬼而已。"  
"對對對，我是只屬於你的色鬼。seb閉起雙眼，聽我的話。"

掛在牆上的電子鐘顯示為晚上十時，漆黑寧靜的屋子裡只有客廳點亮着微弱的燈光，沙發上傳來嫵媚甜膩的喘息，打破了屋子的寂静。

"seb，把手隔住衣服打圈揉弄自己的乳頭，你還記得我平常最愛如何搓弄你的胸部嗎？對....然後把手慢慢從連帽衫鑽進去，把衣服掀起至自己下巴，把你白皙的肌膚坦露出來，我會用我粗糙的指腹搓捏揉弄你的乳頭，讓你粉嫩的乳頭慢慢變得硬挺，接着用指尖磨擦你最敏感的乳尖。看！每當我搓捏你的胸部，你很快就會有反應。"

"嗯..哈" 仿佛chris真的在現場一樣，他們實在太了解對方，只透過電話也能知道對方的反應

"然後用指尖不停在乳暈打轉，兩指按壓挑逗硬挺的乳頭，再揉搓自己柔軟的乳房。"  
"...嗯" sebastian一手握着手機，另一隻則跟着chris的指示開始愛撫自己，耳邊一直傳來chris低沉的聲音，仿佛現在他真的在愛撫自己般。他調整自己的姿勢，讓頭靠在沙發的扶手墊上，歪著頭用脖子跟肩膀夾住手機，騰空另一隻手出來，悄悄的將右手伸向自己褲襠想要安撫自己的變得腫脹的下身，卻不小心令布料磨擦時發生細微的磨擦聲。

"seb，不是說過要聽我的說話嗎？你的手在什麼，跟我收回去。"  
"嗯..但我很辛苦...嗯" 難耐的sebastian忍不住夾緊雙腿磨擦  
"不聽話的孩子，我是不會把他舔乾淨。" chris的耳邊傳來更難耐的喘息，還有更清晰的磨擦聲，他可知道sebastian很喜歡被自己舔舐全身，所以才故意說出這番話刺激對方。

"哈...chris..舔我.." sebastian停下撫摸下身的手，着急的說  
"乖孩子。把手指含進溫熱的口腔裡，想像你平時是如何把我的手指含進嘴裡轉動，用靈活的舌尖攪動手指，呼吮修長的手指，在指尖上不停打圈，然後慢慢吐出手指，把沾滿唾液的手指想像成我的舌頭，慢慢從脖子慢慢滑到乳頭，挑逗你的乳暈，然後把你的身體仿如一幅畫紙般，我的舌尖就是畫筆，在你的身上描繪着只屬於我一人的畫，之後把舌尖滑到肚臍舔舐。好吧！我最滿意的作畫就完成了。"

"嗯..chris你什麼時候，說話變得那麼調情？" sebastian大口喘息，他坦露的上身因chris的繪畫而全都被自己的唾液沾濕，涼意令身體變得更敏感，令他下身更為難受。

"可惜我無法親眼看到我最滿意的畫作，記錄自己最成功的作品。"

"punk！"  
"jerk!現在你可以摸下身了。" 轉瞬chris的耳邊就傳來衣料的磨擦聲  
"很難受..嗯...chris.."

"吶..seb，自慰給我看。"  
"嗯.."被強烈的生理需要影響下，sebastian已經完全沒法思考，他趕快讓自己硬得發疼的分身從緊貼的內褲解放出來，硬挺的分身高高昂立，被分身頂端沾濕的內褲被主人狠狠扔在地上，同時他的手已經迫不及待去擼動自己的分身。

"哈嗯..好舒服.." sebastian的右手握住分身上下擼動，而左手則跟着chris之前所說的撫摸自己的胸部，快感令他分身的頂端溢出更多透明的愛液，發出更多甜膩的呻吟。

聽到sebastian嬌艷的呻吟，令chris的性器亦變得腫脹發疼，想像對方現在的模樣讓他的吐息變更重，接着他拉下自己的褲子同樣開始擼動自己的性器。

sebastian一直閉起雙眼，對方突然傳來加重的呼吸聲，令他知道對方跟自己在做同一樣的事情。柱身亦被自己溫熱的手心磨擦得紅腫不堪，指尖亦不停抓壓着自己的濕漉漉的頂端，不難看到因持續的抓刮而令分身破皮還輕微出血，分身硬挺發痛得高高昂立，頂端不斷吐出前液沾濕整個柱身，另一隻手亦同時捏搓揉弄自己的囊袋。一切明明令sebastian感到無比的快感，然而他卻感到很失落，仿佛這一切都只是他單純因想念chris而產生的性欲所衍生的幻覺，他感到無比空虛寂寞。

"嗚..." sebastian忍不住哭出來，淚水沾濕眼眶  
"怎麼了嗎？seb，弄痛了你嗎。" chris停下擼動的手，緊張的問道  
"嗚...叫我的名字...."  
"seb..我最可愛的sebby！" chris知道他是一個很沒安全感的人，很容易就會因缺乏安全感而產生不安的感覺。

"我一直都在你身旁，不用擔心。" 聽到對方停止哭泣，chris繼續說，"seb,不要再哭了。"  
"聽我說，我現在十指緊扣着你的右手握住分身一同擼動着。對...慢慢的..溫柔地上下擼動.." chris隔住手機給了sebastian一個溫柔的吻，安撫他的情緒。得到安撫的他，重新握緊自己的分身擼動，快感不斷攀升至頂端，他的呻吟越漸急速。

"chris..我要射了...嗯啊......" 握在手心的分身不停吐出溫熱的白濁，沾濕了sebastian的小腹，他的身子不停顫抖，整個人軟綿的攤在沙發上享受着高潮過後的餘溫。

"吶seb，把左手伸向後穴。" 不讓對方有休息的機會

chris隔住手機給他輕吻，接着sebastian聽從chris的話，把手伸至自己久違沒有碰過的後穴，然後聽着對方的話語把沾滿自己精液的手指在自己的後穴打轉，感受着小穴上的每一個皺摺，接着慢慢鑽進自己溫熱緊致的小穴裡。

"啊哈.."小穴久違的觸碰以及初次指奸自己的感覺太刺激令sebastian整個人都變得更敏感，前後不斷的快感令sebastian的分身再次變得硬挺。他把修長的手指慢慢放進穴道，讓小穴習慣那種久違的感覺後，他放進更多手指，兩隻、三隻，接着他把手指插得更深並加快速度前後進出，讓指尖得以觸碰穴道裡的敏感處。手指突然碰過突起的嫩肉，令他不禁大叫起來，頂端亦淌出更多的前液，爽得他發出更甜膩的喘息，還把雙腿張得更開，好讓能把手指插得更深。同時chris亦聽着對方的喘息加快自己擼動的速度。

"嗯.." chris的吐息變得更重  
"chris..我要去了..."  
"嗯...我也要去。"  
"chris！"  
"seb！"

兩人同時發出更急促的喘息，接着一同射了，白濁的精液噴射而出，沾濕兩人的手心，兩人雖隔住手機，無法在對方身邊，但能夠同時跟愛人同時高潮，一同享受高潮後的餘韻，在這些時間來說就已經很滿足。

"seb..我快要瘋了，我想你想到快要爆炸。我太想抱緊你，擁緊你，親吻你，感受只屬於你的味道、你的觸感、你的溫度...."

"chris...我也很想你..."sebastian的身體仍然抽搐著，經歷兩次高潮的他的聲線帶着疲倦，  
"我不介意著名的畫家--Chris．Evans再一次在我身上作畫，繼續創作滿意的作品。只是這個畫家太忙碌了，很難才能抽空時間吧..." sebastian裝作無奈的語氣

"誰說這個畫家很忙，只要他最愛的小助手願意給自己提供畫紙，他便能隨時作畫。再者在無人知曉的未來，我們會陪伴在對方身邊，完成更多滿意的作品，我們會擕手走過人生更多的十年，一直走下去直到生命的盡頭。"

"seb我愛你。"  
"chris我也愛你。"


End file.
